medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Like You More Than Money
The 12th Suggestion: I Like You More Than Money (お金より好き, Okane Yori Suki) is the Twelfth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Waiting for the fourth event to start, Zenkichi and Akune are seen as the horse supporting Medaka, with Zenkichi in the front and Akune in the back. When Akune questions this set up, Zenkichi reminds him that he lost the game of rock paper scissors. The Swimming Club's horse is comprised of Kikaijima as the lancer, Yakushima in the front, and Tanegashima in the back. Aso addresses the assembled clubs, before turning the explanation of the challenge over to Shiranui. Shiranui explains that the challenge is a regular cavalry battle: two team members hold up the third, who is wearing a headband. If the headband is taken or the person wearing it falls in the water, then the team losses. However, to give the teams with fewer points a chance, Shiranui throws in an extra rule: points are given out based on the quality of headband stolen. The first place team's head band is worth sixteen points; second place's is worth fifteen, and so on. After hearing Shiranui's explanation, Aso exclaims that the higher ranking teams will be targeted by everyone else, to which Shiranui agrees. Zenkichi, proud of how his friend Shiranui is stirring the competition up, shouts "I love you Shiranui!" to which Shiranui replies "Yay! I love me some me too!", as onlookers think that it's disgusting how well the two of them get along. Medaka punches him on the top of the head, telling him that she doesn't care who he says he loves, but he better not lose sight of his purpose as a member of the Student Council. Zenkichi questions why she had to get violent, as Akune looks on in wonder. Tanegashima asks Yakushima what they should do. Yakushima tells him that they have forty-eight points and the Student Council has thirty-three: if the Student Council gets their headband, they will be in first place. However, if the Swimming Club takes the Student Council's headband, they will have a fifteen pint lead on the Athletics Club, who are in second place. Even if the Track Team gets the headband of the Orchestra Club, who are in third place, the Swimming Club will still be fine. Yakushima deduces that the rules were not made to give the lower ranked teams a chance; they were made to force a dual between the Swimming Club and the Student Council. Kikaijima declares that they have no reason to face the Student Council head on, and suggests instead that they take the headband of seventh place, thus gaining an extra point on their lead. Yakushima agrees with Kikaijima when she states they have no reason to fight, and he suggests they get going. Overhearing the Swimming Club's discussion, Medaka challenges them to fight head on, promising that she will teach them that there is something more important than money. Tanegashima thinks to himself that she better stop talking, as saying there is something more important than money is taboo to Kikaijima. Kikaijima loses her temper, and tells the other two she will take that "stupid girl" down. Yakushima can only timidly agree with her, while Tanegashima has nothing to say. Aso counts down to the event's start, before declaring it begun. As the Swimming Club and the Student Council clash, Aso asks Shiranui whether the two factions are evenly matched. Shiranui replies that while Medaka is stronger than Kikaijima, Tanegashima and Yakushima have better teamwork than Zenkichi and Akune. Locked together with Kikaijima, Medaka tells the Swimming Club that they really are something else, and that she really likes people like that. Kikaijima angrily reminds her that she called them money zombies. Medaka explains that she called them money zombies because they have so little respect for their own lives. She begins to bear down on Kikaijimia, telling the other girl that she is not letting them off the hook for saying that money is more important than their lives. Kikaijima tells her to shut up, and explains the horrid pasts of her and her teammates, and goes on to say that she would gladly give up her life for money: anyone would be sad if they were to lose their wallet or purse, but on one would care if they died. Hearing the reasons behind the Swimming Club's obsession with money, Zenkichi thinks to himself that while Medaka was right about the members having tragic pasts, hearing just how horrible they actually were isn't even funny. With a sudden burst of strength, Kikaijima manages to push Medaka off balance. As Medaka falls, Zenkichi throws one of his floaters into the water. Yakushima thinks to himself that it is a shame they weren't able to get the headband, but that with the Student Council out of the way, the other teams won't pose a threat to them. Kikaijima is shocked to find however, that Medaka is somehow standing on the water. Medaka chastises Kikaijima, telling her that even if their luck hits the depths of hell, that is still no reason to throw their lives away. She goes on to say they have just earned something very expensive: her wrath. Aso expresses her amazement at seeing Medaka seemingly stand on water, while Shiranui is seen eating without expression. Aso is still more amazed when she realizes that Medaka is actually standing on Zenkichi's floater. Zenkichi declares he does not care about the outcome of the match, but what the Swimming Club are saying really pissed him off. He tells Medaka to go get Kikaijima; he isn't sure about water, but in midair, Medaka is the best. Medaka leaps at Kikaijima, knocking her off balance. As the pair fall, she tells Kikaijima that a wallet can be picked up, but a lost life can never be replaced. She goes on to say with a cute face that, if they died, she would be sad, before kissing Kikaijima to prove that she loves her. As everyone else stares on in shock, Zenkichi thinks to himself that this is Medaka's third ability, the rare Overflowing Love. As both girls land in the water, Aso declares the Swimming Club disqualified as well. Shiranui tells Aso after both Medaka and Kikaijima go into the water, that because Medaka technically did not fall into the water before taking Kikaijima's headband, the Student Council just scored sixteen points. After this clarification from Shiranui, Aso also announces that the Student Council is now in first place. Medaka gets out of the water carrying Kikaijima, telling the Swimming Club that that match was something money can't buy, before handing Kikaijima off to Yakushima. Tanegashima accuses her of being crazier than they are, and that even if they lost, they are not going to change the way they live their lives. Medaka tells him they don't need to change their lives, as long as they pursue money like normal people and without throwing their lives away, then that is enough. In fact, she thinks their dream of filling a pool with money is grand, and when they do it, call her so she can join them in swimming in it. She tells them that dead trees bear no fruit, and to take care of their precious teammate's life. She then walks away to join Zenkichi and Akune. As Kikaijma regains consciousness, she asks her teammates which is more important, her or money. Tanegashima adamantly insists that money is, to which Yakushima agrees, reminding her not to be led astray by Medaka's influence. Kikaijima then asks which they like more, her or money. Yakushima and Tanegashima share a look, before both tell her that they like her more, at which she tearfully tells them that she likes them more than money to. Aso announces the end of the swim meet, and that the winners are Nabeshima and the Judo Club, much to everyone's surprise. Aso goes on to reveal that while the Student Council and the Swimming Club were caught up in their soap opera, the Judo Club managed to stead all the other teams' headbands, racking up a total of a hundred and three points. Nabeshima confronts Medaka, telling the younger girl that using dirty methods to win against clean opponents is how she always wins, but that she will be waiting for Medaka so that she can beat her head on. Medaka admits that Nabeshima's ploy was nicely done, while everyone else thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. Zenkichi narrates the ending events, explaining that the Judo Club got the funding, but that Nabeshima gave some of the money to other clubs anyway. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Nabeshima makes no sense to him. In the Student Council room, Medaka decides that the event was a success, though the upperclassmen were not pleased about the use of personal funds for a school function. She goes on to say that she has gotten a Treasurer to prevent such a thing from happening again, and introduces Kikajima as the Student Council's new Treasurer to Zenkichi and Akune. Kikajima tells Zenkichi and Akune that if they waste money, they will feel her wrath. The boys are both stunned to see her again, and when Medaka explains that they are renting her out from the Swimming Club for $3.00 a day, they both think that is surprisingly cheap. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sotsu Tanegashima #Mogana Kikaijima #Umumichi Yakushima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Tanzaku Aso #Hansode Shiranui #Judo Club Member With Ahoge #Nekomi Nabeshima #Judo Club Member With Pigtails #Habataki Hyūga (flashback) #Aria Ariake (flashback) #Kizashi Yuubaru (flashback) #Boxing Club Member (flashback) Category:Chapters